


5 times jack and bitty held hands in public

by planetsandpeaches



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also: vage homophobia, anyways: fluff, because my soft heart cant handle writing angst, hope you love cute n happy boyfriends cause thats what im cookin up tonight, like its hinted at but never really mentioned, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsandpeaches/pseuds/planetsandpeaches
Summary: Being in an open relationship with another guy is hard; here are five times jack and bitty overcame their fears.





	5 times jack and bitty held hands in public

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> so i had a couple of good short story ideas and i was like 'how can i combine these to make them work together?' and henceforth and forevermore came '5 times jack and bitty held hands in public'
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy!

**Five times Jack and Bitty held hands in public**

 

**1\. frozen fingers and snowfall**

“How are you only wearing one jacket?” Bitty practically demanded. “I’m freezing my butt off.”

“I may be cold, but at least I don’t look my mother dressed me.” Jack teased.

“I’m just being cautious. I don’t want to get hypothermia and have to get my legs amputated. I need my legs!”

“Okay, whatever.” He laughed. “But I’m just gonna let you know, if you fall and can’t get up, I’m not helping you.”

“I don’t need you to help me up, Jack. You can just roll me home. Like that one girl in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.”

“You can roll yourself home, Bitty.”

“If you make me roll myself home, trust me, I will not be going home. I’ll roll myself into the sunset, like a lone wolf.” He laughed, pushing himself gently into Jacks arm.

They walked in comfortable silence, their pinkies brushing against each other on every stride.

“You wouldn’t really leave me stranded in the snow, would you?” Jack stopped, and turned to his boyfriend. He took Bitty’s hands in his, and smiled at the shorter boy. “No, I wouldn’t let you fall to begin with.”

 

**2\. roller rink kisses**

The neon glow of the roller rink lit up the desolate streets around it. This part of town had been long given up on completed. Empty department stores, dark alleys, the bright roller rink seemed both out of place and right at home.

“You know; I’ve never actually been roller skating.” Jack looked up at the sign, that was now flashing. Neither of them could tell if the sign was broken or if it was supposed to do that.

“Really?” Bitty looked at him in mild surprise. “Well, it’s just like ice skating. Actually, probably easier.”

“Alright” Jack laughed, mostly to himself, since nothing Bitty said was particularly funny. “But if you’re lying to me, no more kisses for the rest of the night.”

\---

Jack attempted to stand still, but the wheels attached to the bottom of his shoes kept rolling forward.

“Bits, how do I stop this thing?” he shouted in mild surprise. Bitty looked over just in time to see Jack tumble over the 3-foot wall separating the rink from the rest of the room. His eyes widened, and he covered his mouth to hide his obvious laughter from his boyfriend, who was standing up, slightly dazed. He skated to the gate, and stood in front of jack, with a hand extended to him.

“Oh, bless your heart. Do you need help?”

“This is not like ice skating at all.”

“It’s adorable I have to teach my 6’1 pro hockey playing boyfriend how to roller skate.” He giggled softly, skating, and dragging Jack behind him. Eventually Jack was able to skate next to him, but still held Bitty’s hand ‘Just in case’.

“How do you make it stop?”

“You don’t”

“What?”

“Well the brakes on these things are as useless as udders on a bull, so you hurl yourself at a wall in an attempt to stop yourself. Most of the times it works, but you end up with some nasty bruises.”

“Oh. Can we go get a drink?”

“Sure.” Bitty pulled Jack to the exit, and rammed his shoulder into the wall to stop himself. Then the hard part. They slowly made their way to the concession area, nearly tripped over the step, and skated to the stand, ramming into the counter to stop.

“How can I help you?”

“A large coke please.” They got their drink at sat down, sharing a drink. Jack leaned in to give him a quick kiss, but Bitty held his finger on Jack’s lips to stop him.

“I thought you said no more kisses if it was harder than ice skating.”

“Let’s just forget I told you that.”

 

**3\. georgia peaches**

They were staying with Bitty’s parents the week the Farmers market just so happened to be in town.

“It’s the best!” Bitty promised. “My parents took me there every year when I was a kid.”

“It’s just going to be full of hippies, farmers, and middle-aged women.” Jack groaned. “Those are my least favorite people.”

“It’ll be fun, I swear.”

“Fine.” They let his parents know they were going out, and started the 15-minute drive into town in his dad’s old farm truck. The entire drive, Bitty rambled on about childhood memories, while Jack smiled softly.

“I was the cutest child ever, every single person who saw me just had to comment on it. Jack, stop laughing! I’m serious, I’ll have to show you my baby pictures, I won the ‘Cutest Lil Peach’ contest when I was one.” He stared out the window, and pointed out an old building. “I lost my first tooth there. I fell and busted my chin up… I never actually found the tooth. I reckon it’s still in there somewhere.”

“I’m just gonna let you know now that I will not be stopping there so you can find your baby tooth.”

“I know, darling, I wasn’t gonna make you stop.” Bitty rested his head on Jack’s arm.

“Sweetheart, is this where I park?” A small, but nearly full parking lot was on their left.

“Yes!!” Bitty exclaimed, jumping up. “Ooooh I’m so excited, I can’t wait!” They parked, and got out of the truck.

“You gotta help me from here, Bittles.” Bitty cautiously took Jack’s hand. Georgia wasn’t the most accepting state, and his town was especially conservative, but he figured there was no point in being afraid.

“Just follow me, it’s only a block or two away.” He promised. A small farmers market took up a block, and excited country folk were looking at the popular stands. “I know the place that has the best sweet tea.” He walked up to one of the first stands.

“Eric! Long time, no see. How’s college?” An older gentleman at the stand exclaimed.

“It’s been great, so far.”

“And who’s this young man?” He gestured to Jack. “A friend from college.”

“Ah, so he’s the lucky man your parents keep telling me about.” Bitty nodded in response. “Anyways, you probably want a sweet tea, right?”

“Yeah, two please.” He was handed two bottles of tea, and paid him the 3 dollars. “See you around. And call me next time you’re coming to town”

“Who was that?” Jack said as they walked away.

“Great uncle. He’s a bit enthusiastic. Honestly, if the stand hadn’t been in the way, then he would’ve hugged me, and slugged my shoulder.”

Jack opened his tea, and took a sip, making a face. “Bitty, how much sugar is in this?”

“The perfect amount.”

“It tastes like pure syrup.”

“It tastes like pure heaven.”

“You’re crazy.”

“And you love it,” Bitty teased. “Want some fresh peaches?”

“Sure, as long it’s not covered in sugar.”

“Don’t worry, all the sugars are natural.”

The two boys spent the rest of the afternoon at the farmer’s market, holding hands, and feeding each other fresh fruits. And when he kissed Bitty, Jack tasted like Bitty’s favorite things: Sweet tea and Georgia peaches.

 

**4\. forever and ever**

It was no secret that Bitty’s favorite holiday was Valentine’s Day. Even before he was in a relationship, the idea of being splurged on for a testimony of love was beyond words, in his eyes. So when his first Valentine’s Day in a relationship was fast approaching, he had pretty high expectations.

“Shitty, what do I do for Bittle for valentine’s day?”

“Be romantic.”

Jack groaned. “but how?”

“Send him a crap-ton of roses. Like a ridiculous amount of roses. You’re rich now, right?”

“What else though? He keeps talking about how excited he is to see what I planned. I don’t want to let him down.”

“I don’t know, Jack, just go with your gut. Hey, Bitty’s back, I’ll call you later.” Shitty hung up, leaving Jack fairly panicked.

\---

“We have a bunch of flower orders for…” The delivery man checked his clip board. “Eric Bittle?”

“That’s me.” Bitty smiled at the thought of Jack getting him a bouquet of flowers. He signed the form.

“Alright, let me get the flowers.” He left, and another man walked out of the car, carrying about 4 vases.

“Shit dude, are those all for you?” Ransom appeared behind him.

“I think so?”

“Alright, just tell us where to set them down.”

“Follow me to the kitchen.” The two delivery men set down the flowers on the table.

“Thanks, have a good day.”

“Aren’t roses, like, super expensive?”

“Yeah...”

“Holy shit, I gotta get me a sugar daddy, dude.”

“Jack isn’t my su- Oh, forget it.” He pulled out his phone and dialed Jack.

“Hey, sweetheart. I got your flowers!”

“Do you like them? Oh, I’m on my way over! I’ll be there in 15 minutes!” Jack shared excitedly.

Are you taking me out on a date?” He asked

“Well, duh.”

“Alright, I’m going to go get ready.”

“Bye, love.”

\---

“Why do I have to wear a blindfold?” Bitty complained, there was almost an unnecessary amount of tension in the air when Bitty realized what Jack was thinking. “Jack, you absolute heathen!” He laughed, trying to slug his boyfriends arm, but missed and hit the wall.

“Alright, follow me.” Jack took his hand and led him down the sidewalk.

\---

“Can I take the blindfold off now?”

“One second.” Jack grabbed Bitty’s shoulder, and moved him until he was in the right position. “Okay.”

Bitty reached towards the blindfold and lifted it off to see that they were still on campus, but on top of the bridge over the river. Jack had set up a round table decorated in candles and rose petals. Fairy lights were strung on the bridge.

“Jack…” Bitty looked around in amazement. “when did you have time to do this?”

“I can’t lie, I made Shitty do most of the work. Do you like it?” Jack asked anxiously.

“Like it? Darling, I love it!” He wrapped him in giant hug, and kissed him, before sitting down in one of the chairs.

“So what’s on the menu.”

“I got takeout from one of those nicer restaurants and made Lardo make it look all presentable. But yeah, just spaghetti and breadsticks. Oh, and speaking of Lardo- “ Bitty turned to see Lardo walking towards them with a serving tray.

“Hey boys! What would you like to eat? Actually, I’m just kidding, you’re both getting spaghetti.” She set a plate in front of each of them, then poured them both a glass of wine.

“Wow, Lards, you’re pretty good at this.”

“Well, not to toot my own horn or anything, but I was a waitress back in the day.” She winked, then left the two boys alone.

“You’re seriously the best boyfriend ever, Jack. I love you, and I’m so happy to spend Valentine’s Day with you."

 

**5\. gray and old**

Bitty sat at the café table next to his husband, fidgeting with the ring on his finger. It would take him a while to get used to it, but he loved feeling the reminder that he and Jack would be together forever.

“Hey, bitty, look. It’s us in 60 years.” He pointed to a cute elderly couple across the street.

“Oh, yeah definitely.” He laughed. “But I don’t know if lipstick that red would suit you.” Bitty indicated to the woman, who wore more makeup than she should have been.

“Yeah, but it’d look amazing on you.”

“Oh yeah, definitely.” He rolled his eyes.

“Alright guys, here is your card and receipt. Thanks for coming.”

“Thank you.” Jack nodded and took his card. “Ready to go Bitty?”

“Of course.” He took Jacks hand and they walked down the street together, bickering about what to make for dinner.


End file.
